bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Namae wo Yobu yo
is the first ending theme for Bungo Stray Dogs performed by Luck Life. Single Track List # Namae wo Yobu yo # Braver # Strange Man Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= boku ga boku de irareru riyū o sagashiteita anata no mune no naka de ikite iru boku ga iru no naraba kurayami mo nagai sakamichi mo koete ikeru yō na boku ni nareru hazu sorezore ni ima o aruiteru bokura ga waraeru yō ni ikite iru imi o tashikameai nagara susumeru yō ni namae o yobu yo anata no namae o anata ga anata de ireru yō ni kanashimi ni kurete anata no namida ga koboreru toki sabishi sa ni afureta kokoro ga shibondeku toki namae o yobu yo anata no namae o boku no namae o yonde kureta mitai ni |-| Kanji= 僕が僕でいられる 理由を探していた あなたの胸の中で 生きている僕がいるのならば 暗闇も長い坂道も 越えていけるような僕になれるはず それぞれに今を歩いてる僕らが笑えるように 生きている意味を確かめ会いながら　進めるように 名前を呼ぶよ あなたの名前を あなたがあなたで居れるように 悲しみに暮れて、あなたの涙が溢れる時 寂しさに溢れた心が萎んでく時 名前を呼ぶよ　あなたの名前を 僕の名前を呼んでくれたみたいに |-| English= I was searching for the reason I'm able to remain as myself If there's a version of me that exists within your heart Then even amid the darkness on this long, hilly road I feel I can become a new me, able to make my way through! So that each of us, walking our individual moments, can keep on smiling... So that we can keep moving forward, exploring the meaning of life together... I'll call out a name: your name So that you can remain who you are Whenever you're darkened by sadness and your tears overflow... Whenever your heart floods with loneliness and begins to waste away... I'll call out a name: your name Just as you once called out mine Full Size Rōmaji= boku ga boku de irareru riyū o sagashiteita anata no mune no naka de ikite iru boku ga iru no naraba kurayami mo nagai sakamichi mo koete ikeru yō na boku ni nareru hazu sorezore ni ima o aruiteru bokura ga waraeru yō ni ikite iru imi o tashikameai nagara susumeru yō ni namae o yobu yo anata no namae o anata ga anata de ireru yō ni kanashimi ni kurete anata no namida ga koboreru toki sabishisa ni afureta kokoro ga shibondeku toki namae o yobu yo anata no namae o boku no namae o yonde kureta mitai ni fukaku iki o suikomu nomikonde sora ni hanatsu daremo ga shiawase ni nareru shinjitemo ii kana boku ni datte mabushii kurai no mirai ga kono saki ni matteitemo boku hitorikiri de mukaetemo nan no imi mo nai no namae o sakebu yo boku no namae o ima demo koko ni iru yo kikoeteru kana "inakutemo ii ka" hitori tsubuyaite sora o miageteta kaze ni magirete doko kara ka kikoeta boku no namae boku ga boku de ireru you ni moratta mono sorezore ni ima o aruiteru bokura ga waraeru you ni ikiteiru imi o tashikameainagara susumeru you ni namae o yobu yo anata no namae o anata ga anata de ireru you ni kanashimi ni kurete anata no namida ga koboreru toki sabishisa ni afurete kokoro ga shibondeku toki namae o yobu yo anata no namae o boku no namae o yondekureta mitai ni namae o yobu yo anata no namae o |-| Kanji= |-| English= I was searching for the reason I'm able to remain as myself. If there's a version of me that exists within your heart, Then even amid the darkness on this long, hilly road, I feel I can become a new me, able to make my way through! So that each of us, walking our individual moments, can keep on smiling... So that we can keep moving forward, exploring the meaning of life together... I'll call out a name: your name, So that you can remain who you are. Whenever you're darkened by sadness and your tears overflow... Whenever your heart floods with loneliness and begins to waste away... I'll call out a name: your name, Just as you once called out mine. Taking in a deep breath, I drink it down, then release it to the sky. Am I allowed to believe that everyone can find happiness? Even me? Even if the future awaiting me is so bright that it's blinding, If I'm to face it alone, there's no real meaning in it. I'll shout out a name: my name. I'm still right here; can you hear me? "I guess no one would notice if I were gone," I whispered, as I looked up to the sky, alone. Then amid the wind, I heard, from somewhere far off: my name, a gift that allowed me to remain who I am. So that each of us, walking our individual moments, can keep on smiling... So that we can keep moving forward, exploring the meaning of life together... I'll call out a name: your name, So that you can remain who you are. Whenever you're darkened by sadness and your tears overflow... Whenever your heart floods with loneliness and begins to waste away... I'll call out a name: your name, Just as you once called out mine. I'll call out a name. Your name. Video External Links * Official Anime Website Site Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes